All is Fair in Love & War
by may.hiccks
Summary: May is the new girl in Gilroy. She and Ginger held a plan to crush Zeke's feelings, but will their plan backfire? ;  Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR**

**chapter 1** _May's POV._

"Gings, are you sure about this?" I recalled, touching my silky black locks.

"Trust me, my brother is going to love you." she smiled and sprayed more stuff to my already damaged hair.

So on the other note, I just moved to Gilroy and had trouble making a few friends before school started.

I met Ginger at a donut shop called "Don's Donuts", the big donut sign catched my attention.

I'm not much of a social girl, but I am pretty smart. Ginger was trying to hack a phone she had found. I don't usually do bad stuff, but she seemed pretty tired of not getting it.

After I helped her unlock the phone, she smiled and asked me to hang out.

Sure, a fifteen year old spending time with a twelve year old isn't exactly being called "friends" more like babysitting, but I do have to say, I'm pretty lonely out here, so I agreed.

A few hours later after being inside Ginger's colorful home, I met Zeke.

Well, not really met him, more like looking at him through her window.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing at the cute brown haired boy.

"Thats my useless brother Zeke, can't even explain how much of a pit-sniffer he is." she brushed her doll hair very carefuly. "In case you're wondering, he's sixteen years old. And he smells. And he doesn't do much, just skate all day."

"Skate?" I asked. Not sure why, I always had a thing for skater boys. I never had luck with one of them, though.

"Yeah, he and his friend are nothing but a waste of my time...anyone's time, actually. They can't even get a date!" she laughed. "Although...they are pretty good at keeping me busy..."

Her bright green eyes looked at me up and down, and I could tell by her expression I was going to be involved.

So, there I was, letting a little mischevious twelve year old do my hair and makeup, so I could impress her skater brother Zeke. Make him like me, then crush and kick his poor heart.

I didn't even know how I could ever agree to something like this in the first place.

"You...look...PERFECT!" she held a mirror in my face to make sure I could see.

Not sure how she did it, but she made me look like a supermodel. My hair was never this flawless and my whole face was just, incredible. I wish my old friends back in Brooklyn were here to see this. I was never the pretty one in my groupie.

"So, just to be clear, you give him this note, walk away before he reads it, and chances are, he'll go crawling for you." she handed me a folded piece of pink paper.

"What's in it?" I wanted to open it, but instead, she pushed me out of her room. "Hurry up! He's almost here!" she yelled as I ran downstairs. He? Who the heck is he?

I quickly opened the door and noticed another skater, walking towards Zeke. This one was different though, his helmet had some type of sun rays going down, and his style was more colorful and spunky. I didn't realized they both left even before I got out of the house. I looked up to find Ginger in the window.

"GO! GO!" she pointed to the left and I obeyed like some type of play monkey.

I ran to catch up to them, but it was useless, by now I was probably sweating, and I was catching my breath until I stood in front of the huge donut place.

I went inside, defeated, and ordered a smoothie.

Ginger was probably going to despite me for ruining her plan, I thought.

When suddenly, I felt the presence of someone next to me.

"Hi." the spunky skater smiled. "I-I'm Luther."

I looked at him, mezmerized. Then I remembered to breathe.

"Hey." I smiled back. "I'm May."

"May...that's a pretty name. You we're named after a month." he chuckled a little and looked away. I thought he didn't wanted to talk to me, so I looked in front of me and thought to myself.

"So, listen May." his voice broke my thoughts.

I turned around again and faced him. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering...you know...I...do you like pickles?"

I laughed a little. "Yeah, I like pickles."

"Really? Thats, thats great. You know, my buddy Zeke is having a sleepover tonight and he has pickles! Do...do you maybe want to come?" he asked, unsure.

I looked behind him and saw Zeke, then remembered Ginger's plan.

"You know what, that's a stupid question, I don't want you to think I'm stupid or anything. 'Cus I'm not." Luther kept talking. I quickly looked at him again. "Even though my last name is Waffles, I'm not as stupid as I may sound...Enjoy your smoothie." he stood up and left.

I looked at the piece of paper and sighed. Should I do this?

Just as I turned around only to find out Zeke and Luther weren't there. I got surprised by another skater.

"I'm Kojo." he smiled at me. He was so close, I don't even remember him coming towards me.

I was about to say something when he did the weirdest thing, he slapped his butt and yelled "WATCHA!"

I kind of laughed a little, and he handed me a flyer that read KOJO'S FEMALE LADIES NIGHT!

I didn't wanted to keep reading, instead I grabbed my smoothie and left to Ginger's house.

"Where are you going?" Kojo followed me.

"My friend's house." I informed.

"Oh really? You wanna bring her a flyer too? It's free for female ladies." he handed me another one.

"I don't think she'll want to come..." I walked a bit faster, he did too.

"Why not? Well, you're coming, right?" he stopped me.

We we're in front of Ginger's house already, and the garage door was open.

"Listen, I'm new in town, and well, I don't really want to go to any parties...so," I looked over my shoulder and pulled his hand out of my arm. "Sorry."

"But this never happened before, here, at least take a flyer with you, it's got my number on the back. Along with a signed picture of me."

I turned the flyer and saw an image of him in a bathing suit trying to look sexy.

"Hey Kojo, do you mind leaving her alone?" a familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw Luther.

"What to you want foolio?" Kojo crossed his arms.

"Look, I know you like handing pretty girls your flyers so they can come to your dumb parties or whatever," he took the flyer out of my hand and ripped it. "But that won't happen with her."

"Luther, you do not want to go there." Kojo handed me another flyer.

"Aha, yes I do." Luther ripped it again.

"Here!" Kojo gave me another.

"Give it!" Luther ripped it.

"Have another two!" Kojo handed me two.

"Sorry." Luther crumbled them.

They kept fighting and somehow I was part of it.

Suddenly the voice of reason called, and Zeke appeared. "Alright guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"Kojo is forcing May to come to his party, or whatever, when, clearly, she's not interested!" Luther snapped.

"Why don't you let June say it herself?" Kojo growled.

"You know what Luth, I agree, let...May, figure it out. Stay out of this, bro." Zeke informed.

All three of them looked at me for an answer, I sighed. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not interested." I handed the flyer back to Kojo.

"Told ya." Luther smiled.

"I'm not giving up on you June." Kojo glared at me. "Have a nice day foolios." he skated his way back to Don's.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them.

"Anytime. Kojo is always talking to the girls, figured some of them need help by now. I'm Zeke." Zeke smiled.

"You know my name, May." Luther winked.

"Right. Um, thanks." I nodded and looked at Ginger's window. It was closed. "Uh, Zeke do you know where your sister is at?"

"Ginger? No, I haven't...wait, how do you know my sister?" his smile dissapeared. "Are you part of something? What does she plan to do!" he yelled.

"Alright Zeke, just calm down...maybe she just lost something and Ginger's helping her find it...right? Maybe this note can explain." Luther grabbed the pink note from the floor. I didn't even noticed it fell down.

"No! Don't!" I almost yelled, but he already read it.

"Do you...wow, so you we're part of a plan!" Zeke read it too.

"No, well yes, I didn't even know what the note said!" I almost cried. I didn't like it when people yelled at me.

"Zeke, look what you done, you made her sad...Don't worry May, he's just mad at Ginger, not you." Luther hugged me. He was so tall and skinny.

"Okay, Ginger wants to play, we'll give her a game she'll enjoy." Zeke nudged Luther and they both went inside the garage.

I stood there, without anywhere to go.

"You can come too." Luther called.

I ran to the garage. Apperantly it was Zeke's room. Full of skateboarding stuff, and lots of trophies.

"So Ginger hired you to pretend to like me?" Zeke asked just to make sure.

I turned around and sighed. "She didn't actually hired me, it was more like a favor..."

"Favor? For what?" Luther asked.

"Well, I'm new in town and I met Ginger, so she was the first one to talk to me and-"

"Wait, you're new in town?" Luther smirked. I nodded.

"Dude, so that means she doesn't know anything about us, right?" he asked Zeke.

Zeke nodded and they both smiled at eachother.

"I'm Luther, I'm 16, and I'm a swimsuit model." Luther's expression got serious.

I smiled a little.

"No, he's not." Zeke explained.

"Dude, yes I am."

"No, you're not. Stop lying."

"Yes I am, you never been to one of my photo shoots."

"Thats because you don't have any because you're not a stinking model!" Zeke yelled.

I stood quiet for a moment.

"I'm a model." Luther whispered.

"Anyways, I'm Zeke, I'm Ginger's brother, and I live to skate." he shook my hand.

"I'm May, I'm fifteen, and I love to watch you skate." I blushed. "I mean, skaters skate...I like to watch skaters skate, because they skate..."

"So you're into skaters?" Luther smiled.

"Yeah. I mean, no. I...I never met a skater, I can't be into them if I never met one. Well, I met you two, like, I know you two, but..." I sighed. "I'm May."

"Welcome to Gilroy, May. Don't worry, Luth and I are going to make you feel like home." Zeke smiled. Something about him made me blush alot, it was probably the way he's so confident, or his hair, either way, I began to have a little crush on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**frienemies**

**CHAPTER 2.**

_MAY'S POV._

"What is wrong with you?" Ginger growled.

"Ginger, I don't have to feel intimidated by you anymore, they're sort of my friends now." I explained.

"Friends? Friends? No, I'm your friend! They're the enemies."

"I dont know."

"Listen May, if you want to survive Gilroy, you better-"

"Hey mini munch." Zeke appeared in front of her bedroom door.

"Beat it pitt sniffer."

"Calm down, I just came by to bring May a little something." he handed me a basket full of sweets.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Okay...now that you did...beat it!" she barked.

"Whatever you say, Gings. May, see you at Don's tonight?"

I nodded as he left. I looked at the basket and grabbed a piece of chocolate.

"This isn't going to work May, either you're my friend, or his." Ginger explained.

"Why not both?" I asked. That was my mistake.

-As I stood outside Ginger's door, I realized something. One, she's right. I can't hang out with both of them, and two, I really need to stop eating chocolate.

I put the bar down and left outside to knock on the garage.

"Hey, May!" Luther opened the door.

"Nice shirt." I pointed.

"Thanks, do you wanna wear it?" he took it out as I came inside.

"Luth, put your shirt back." Zeke sighed.

"Ginger kicked me out." I explained, sitting down on his bed next to him.

"Yeah, she's probably gonna prank you too now."

"That sucks..." I grabbed a piece of jerky from the basket.

"You know she hates us. Right?" Luther sat too close to me.

"Yeah, I had an idea." I nodded.

"Luth, you're too close." Zeke backed him up.

"What are you talking about? You're too close!" Luther snapped.

"No, I'm not. Okay? She sat next to me."

"Yeah? Well I sat next to her."

"So what, that doesn't prove anything."

"And what point did you proved?"

"That I'm not the one getting too close!"

"Guys!" I yelled. They both stopped and looked at me. "I think it's best that I'll go." I stood up and headed to the door.

"May, wait." they both stopped me.

"Take care. And, see you at Don's tonight, Zeke." I smiled and closed their door.

-_LUTHER'S POV._

"See you at Don's tonight?" I looked at Zeke.

"Yeah, I sort of asked her out. No biggie. Just to tell her about Gilroy."

"Sort of asked her out? Zeke, you know I like her, right?"

"Luth, that's impossible, you just met her."

"Yeah, well, you just met her too and you're already asking her out."

"It's different."

"How?" I crossed my arms. He stood quiet for a moment.

"You can't like her, Luth." he finally said.

"You can't tell me who to not like."

"I mean, you can't like her, because I like her."

I gasped.

-_MAY'S POV._

"Hey sweetie." my mom pinched my cheeks as I came in the house.

"Ready to unpack?" my dad asked. "What's that?" he looked at the basket.

"Oh, it's a little welcome gift from Zeke." I explained.

"Zeke?" my mom stopped unpacking for a moment.

"Who's he? Is he your boyfriend?" dad asked.

"No! Dad, we just met. He's just a friend, I promise." and with that, they both continued to unpack.

"Um, I'll be back. I'm gonna go to Don's, need anything?" I grabbed some money from my purse.

"Don's? Whats that?" my parents looked confused.

"It's a donut shop...right across our street...Do you know anything about this place?" I smirked.

They both looked at eachother and shrugged.

"I'll be back." I nodded and left.

-"Hi May. What will it be?" Don asked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked a little bit surprised.

"Kojo is putting up flyers for everyone to see." he showed me a piece of paper that read "I LOVE YOU!" and a picture of my face. "I didn't know you we're dating Kojo."

I gasped a little, and turned around to face Kojo.

"Hey sugar, I see you read my letter." he smiled and did that weird thing again. "WATCHA!"

"Yeah, I think everybody read it..." I moved him aside.

"Our love can't hide any longer, June."

"My name is May."

"Whatever, July. It doesn't matter, I still love you." he hugged me.

"Kojo, yeah, I can't date you." I pushed him away.

"Why not? What's keeping you away from all this?" he winked.

Just then, Luther appeared and sat down.

"Because, I'm already in love...with Luther!" I went to hug him.

"Huh?" Luther looked surprised.

"Luther?" Kojo gasped dramaticlly. "Well, I never this could happen but, I'm jealous of you, foolio. Take care of her...and remember August, I'll always be here." he ripped his own flyers and left.

"My name is May..." I sighed and let go of Luther.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"I don't know...I'm sorry I dragged you into this, I just needed to-"

"Do you like me?" he suddenly asked.

I looked at him, do I?

"I...I don't think so. I mean, I do, I do like you." I tried explaining.

"I like you too, May." he smiled.

I blushed, Luther's too cute and sweet for me to break his heart. It's best if I ignore it.

"Thanks." I nodded and decided to leave.

"Wait...you were gonna order something?" he asked.

"I was, but then Kojo showed up..."

"Oh, well, what do you want? It's on me." he smiled.

"No, it's okay."

"C'mon, Zeke gets to have a date and I can't get the honor of buying you something?"

"How do you know about Zeke?" I sat down next to him.

"We, sort of fought about it."

"Fought? Over me?" I blushed.

"Well, I just got mad because he told me I couldn't like you."

"Why would he say that?"

"He likes you too."

I froze. "Oh..."

"Don, can you put two pickle smoothies on my name?" he ordered.

Pickle smoothies?

"Well, did Zeke said anything else?" I asked.

"Not really." he looked down at the counter. I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I'll stop talking about this." I grabbed his hand.

He looked up and smiled as Don put two smoothies in front of us.

"Thanks." I took a sip, forgetting what the smoothie flavor was. It tasted amazing.

"Do you like it?" Luther asked.

"It's good...It's really good...Thanks. I owe you." I smirked.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Can I walk you home? It'll be like you repaying me."

I blushed again and nodded.

-"I can't understand why Kojo is all over me." I said.

"I can." Luther smiled and nudged me a little. "It's a guy thing."

"Really? Tell me more." I laughed.

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Then I won't tell you girl things." I nudged him.

"I don't think I wan't to know those things anyways."

"Aren't you funny?" I smirked as we stopped in front of my new home. "I live here."

"Seriously? Wow, are you like, rich or something? These houses are huge and expensive."

"My dad owns a company in New York." I explained.

"That's awesome."

I nodded a little and held his hand. "Thanks for walking me home. I feel alot safer." I admitted.

"Thanks for letting me walk you." he smiled.

"Hey, I gotta tell you something, come here." I made him bend down a little.

I kissed his cheek and whispered "Thanks" to his ear.

"Have fun at Don's tonight, okay?" he smirked, then left.

I watched him skate away as someone opened the garage door.

"Who was that, May?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3.**

"Luke, you're annoying." I told my brother as we walked inside our house.

"I just wanna know who he is, is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's a friend. He just walked me home because this guy was kind of stalking me."

"Mmh hmm." he laughed.

"May, honey, can you help me unpack now, please?" my mom sighed in relief that I was home.

"Sure, mom." I smiled. "Luke, stay out of my business." I warned.

"As your older brother, it's also MY business that my little sister doesn't date the wrong people."

"You're just five minutes older than me!"

"Exactly." he smiled and left to his room.

"Mom, can you make sure Luke doesn't go anywhere tonight? I have a date with Ze-" I stopped talking for a second.

"Date?" my dad snapped.

"It's not really a date dad, more like two...people hanging out." I tried explaining it.

"With who?" mom asked.

"Zeke. You know, the guy that gave me the gift basket."

"I ate the jerky!" Luke yelled from upstairs.

I rolled my eyes.

"May, you know we trust you..." my mom began.

"Thanks! Thanks so much!" I jumped.

"Okay, but you better be back at eight."

"Promise. I'll be here at five before eight." I ran to my room to get ready.

**ZEKE'S POV.**

"How do I look?" I asked Luther.

"Good, bro. You look great. You know...like a girl stealer." he said in a low voice.

I turned to face him.

"Meaning you'll steal all the girls that see you!" he started smiling.

"Luth, we need to talk about this." I sighed.

"You pitt sniffer!" Ginger yelled from outside.

"What do you want!" I yelled back.

"You asked my friend out on a date...WHY?"

I smiled, satisfied. "She's not your friend anymore and wanna know why? She's my new girlfriend."

"I'm gonna end you!" she roared.

"Girlfriend?" Luther asked.

"I'll explain it later." I punched his arm and skated my way to Don's.

**MAY'S POV.**

"So tell me about yourself..." Zeke smiled at me.

"Well, I'm new here, my father owns a company in Brooklyn, we kind of moved here to refresh our lives. There were a couple of problems over there..." I explained.

"Hello May, Zeke..." Don came for our order. "What will you have?"

"I wan't a pickle smoothie...please." I smiled. Zeke gave me a weird look.

"The usual for me." Zeke pointed. "You drink pickle smoothies?"

"I just had one this morning, best smoothie ever."

"Luth is the only one I know that likes those..." he said in a low voice.

"I think it's cute you two are best friends." I admitted. "I mean, you're really loyal to eachother and you won't fight about anything, that's true friendship."

"Yeah...your right. I have to tell you something." he sipped his smoothie. "The reason why I asked you to come, wasn't to talk about Gilroy. It was to ask you out..."

I froze a little. "Oh..."

"But I mean, I like you, but I don't like you like you, at least not how Luth does."

"Luther?"

"He really likes you, and I can't do this to him, I just wanted to ask you out to get back at Ginger for trying to hook us up...I'm sorry I tried to use you."

"I understand...thanks for being honest." I looked down, I kinda was hoping to go out with him after all. Then I thought about what happened today with Luther.

"I don't know what to do now, I already told Ginger we're together..." he sighed.

"I'll help you..under one condition...when school starts, promise you two will keep hanging out with me. I'm gonna be the new kid, and I hate that feeling."

"Really? That's great, I promise we won't leave your sight. After all, you are my girlfriend." he winked playfully. I laughed.

**LUTHER'S POV.**

"Can you get out of my room?" Ginger asked me one more time as I walked back and forth near her bed.

"Not until Zeke gets here..."

"Why can't you wait for him in his room?"

"Ginger, am I likeable?" I asked.

"No. Now get out!" she roared.

"I just really want to know what Zeke has that I don't..."

"Nothing, okay? You two are alike, dumb, useless, worthless..." she began.

"Okay, stop." I paused her. "I hear something..." I whispered.

"Hey Luth, what are you doing in Ginger's room?" Zeke appeared in front of the door holding May's hand. I sniffed once and gave him a cold stare.

"Well, I guess you we're right after all...May, make sure you never speak to me again." Ginger smiled and kicked all of us out.

We went to the garage to hang out.

"She totally fell for it." Zeke gave May a slow butter.

"Fell for what? What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Luth, I been trying to tell you, May and I are pretending to date to get back at Ginger for tying to hook us up." he explained.

"What? That's why you asked her out?" I laughed. "Man, I feel stupid."

"I also told May how you felt about her." he added.

"Now, I feel really stupid."

May grabbed my hand and smiled. "Don't. I think you're sweet."

I grinned at her.


End file.
